virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole Matsumoto
Nicole Luna Matsumoto is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. She has been a culinary islander staff member since she took over the position from Kelly, shortly after arriving on the island in July of 2017. History Nicole was born on the twelfth of September, 2000 in King's Lynn, in Norfolk, England, in the United Kingdom. Her and her brother were born in the United Kingdom after their parents, Hayate and Izumi Matsumoto, moved there from Japan. Nicole was bullied quite a lot at school for being a "weaboo" and such things, although she did find comfort with Kourtney, her then-best friend. The two would hang out together during school, but would both log on to Habbo Hotel after school and spend the evening talking to each other there. Kourtney liked to roleplay on Habbo Hotel, but Nicole did not want to do so; she would roleplay to some extent as a cat, however. Unfortunately, Kourtney began to lose interest in roleplaying and subsequently the game itself, and it became so that Nicole would see more of Kourtney at school rather than on Habbo Hotel. Although the two still kept in contact, it still hurt Nicole when she discovered that Kourtney had left school to move to Venus Island. Not only this, but Kourtney was beginning to take longer and longer to respond to her messages, and would sometimes take a day or two. Nicole began to dislike Kourtney, and chose to envelope herself in animated entertainment and such distractions rather than messaging her. It was not until two years later that she received a message from Kourtney asking her if she wanted to come to Venus Island. Nicole had left school by now and was looking for a college, although this spontaneous message caused her to stop and think about it for a while. Nicole responded with some hostility, asking where she had been for the past year or so. Kourtney replied, saying that Nicole had not messaged her and so she thought that she must have been busy. Nicole was about to reply when Kourtney sent another message, apologising for having not messaged her and asking if she was angry. After Nicole had vented her feelings towards Kourtney - through video calling, as Kourtney had suggested - Kourtney once again apologised and said that she was too involved with Venus Island to realise what a bad friend that she had been. She brought up the idea of Nicole joining her on Venus Island once again, which Nicole eventually accepted. Nicole was then contacted by Rachel, who properly invited her to Venus Island - Nicole could not help but jump at the opportunity once Rachel mentioned how she reminded her of Rosalie in some ways. Physical Description At five foot and nine inches tall, Nicole is amongst Lisa (and Christina) as the tallest people on the island, standing at a stark contrast to Rosalie. Although her weight and measurements are unknown due to her not wanting to be measured in these ways, Nicole does have some weight on her and a large bust. She has hazel-coloured eyes, and her long hair is such a dark brown that it could almost be considered black. She almost always wears her hair in a traditional Japanese hime cut with low-hanging pigtails down her back. She takes some inspiration from Natalie with her bangs and sidelocks, although she prefers a less "sharp" haircut than what Natalie has. She will very rarely wear her hair in any other fashion, although she used to have a shorter haircut upon arriving on Venus Island. Nicole enjoys wearing makeup regularly, and likes to use makeup to decorate her face - she will often use exclusively warm colours in her makeup routine, and predominantly reds and pinks. For special occasions, Nicole can sometimes be inspired by Hannah to literally decorate her face in the same way as she does, using drawn-on hearts and other symbols to "be more kawaii". Nicole has a babyface that surpasses rivalling Kelly and goes straight to Rosalie instead. As a result, she is very able with her expressions and likes to use the same "anime-like" physical gestures as Rosalie, although she does not rely on them. She is also less clumsy than Rosalie, although is less well balanced overall. She has particularly expressive eyebrows, and has been known to occasionally have "eyebrow battles" with Rachel. Much like Rosalie, and even Hannah in some respects, Nicole's wardrobe is filled with cute, cuddly, and anime-like clothing. Not only does she love wearing brightly-coloured or light-coloured clothing, but she also adores wearing various different styles of Japanese sailor-style school uniforms, of which she has many varieties. She also owns only skirts and no trousers or shorts, as she considers them too "restrictive". While Nicole adores traditional sukumizu one-piece swimsuits as much as she does Japanese school uniforms, she does not wear them on every occasion. Amongst her collection of sukumizu swimsuits, she has a number of different brightly-coloured, cute and pretty bikinis that she also enjoys wearing. Although Nicole does not generally wear much in the way of accessories, she does have a few accessories that she likes to sometimes wear, such as a thin red hairband with stylised red and white paper flowers on the side and a similar thin gold hairband with larger red and gold paper flowers on the side. She most often wear these on special occasions, however, especially the latter. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Although she is not underweight as Rosalie is, Nicole is not exactly healthy either. Not only does she not like to especially go out of her way to exercise, but she makes no efforts to eat healthily, instead choosing to eat only what she likes to eat; which, more often than not, are sweet and sugary foods. She will exercise every so often, however, as she does not wish to become overweight, although she can get bored of exercising quite quickly without someone else there with her. Nicole has a weak immune system, making it easy for her to fall ill. She also has a rather unstable sleep schedule; what time she goes to bed entirely depends on when she feels "ready" for bed, which can be from any time between 9:00PM and 12:00PM, although she has occasionally stayed up until 1:00PM. This causes her to wake up sometimes quite late into the morning, meaning that she essentially ends up having only two meals in the day. Despite this, she is still an energetic individual, similarly to Rosalie. Nicole finds it easy to become obsessed with something or even someone; in the case of the former, this means that her obsession will take centre place in her mind, causing her to find it difficult not to think about it and keep bringing it up in conversation. In the case of the latter, she will continually try to be around the individual and talk to them; she will keep thinking about them and talking about them to others if she is away from the individual also. These obsessions are temporary, lasting usually a week or two, and happen as a result of a new thing that enters Nicole's life that she really likes; for example, discovering a new anime show would trigger an obsession, and meeting a new friend that is just like her, such as Rosalie, would also trigger an obsession. While they are very difficult for Nicole to ignore, it is possible for others to assist in removing an obsession by keeping her away from the object, material, or individual in question; it may still take some time for Nicole to lose the obsession, however. Nicole speaks naturally with a British accent, but she tends to use an American accent more often than not despite not being American. Her voice is high-pitched, although less so than Rosalie's voice, and she speaks softly and quietly; when excited, nervous, or anxious, however, she will speak rather quickly, sometimes even being hard to understand. Although she regularly speaks English, she also knows quite a bit of Japanese, although will not speak Japanese unless prompted. Much like Rosalie, Nicole also likes to use Japanese honorific terms "-san" and "-chan", although only in private rather than in most cases. Personality Nicole has a similar approach to life as Hannah, in that her sole priority is for herself and others to have fun and enjoy themselves. While she is in some ways more than Rosalie, she lacks the skills to be responsible in serious situations, and is made uncomfortable by them. Her sense of humour is much the same as Rosalie's also, and will always laugh at childish and immature jokes. Nicole is quite creative, especially in regards to arts and crafts, and she is also quite curious to an extent. She is far from brave, however, and can be quite anxious not only when fearful but also when faced with responsibilities. She tries her best to always be honest, but can sometimes slip up under pressure and lie. She is very zestful, much like Rosalie, and equally as optimistic and hopeful as well as grateful for all of her friends. She is also very kind, and capable of showing tremendous, even sometimes inappropriate, love to those who she cares for. She finds it easy to forgive others, even though she claims that she does not; she may start off the forgiving process slowly, but quickly ends up acting as if nothing ever happened within a couple of days or so. She likes to be the centre of attention even if she is made somewhat anxious and embarrassed by it. She can often have trouble with self-regulation, however. Likes and Dislikes Even if she will not necessarily tell you anything over than "anime and kawaiiness" when asked, Nicole's primary passion in life is cooking, especially with others. Although the responsibilities of a culinary islander staff member can be very stressful and difficult for her, she does not give up because she enjoys cooking very much; the fact that she is cooking for other islanders, and the fact that the other islanders enjoy her cooking, only serve to boost her adoration of her job. Nicole often finds it difficult to choose a favourite of something if it is something that she really loves; for example, she does not know her favourite food, drink, film, television show, book, or even time of day because she considers all of the options, or at least many of the options, to be equally as much her favourite as the other. She can choose favourites more easily if the question is generalised, although she still may not be able to choose just one; her favourite foods are sweet foods and Japanese foods, as are her favourite drinks, and her favourite television shows are all anime shows with no exceptions. Nicole has a shared passion with Natalie of arts and crafts; although, while Natalie is much more widely-appreciative of different sorts of Japanese arts and crafts, Nicole focuses solely on origami. The concept of having a straight, flat piece of paper and then folding it in certain ways to make it look like a flamingo or other object or animal never fails to command her attention and appreciation. She has a collection of different origami animals and objects sitting on her shelves, all made from different coloured sheets of paper; her collection includes a yellow Pikachu, beige sea turtle with green shell, red rose with green leaf, and seven different coloured simple origami boats arranged to form a rainbow. Much like Rosalie, Nicole loves Korean pop music; unlike Rosalie, Nicole listens exclusively to Korean pop music and nothing else. Despite being considerable fans of countless numbers of boy bands, girl groups, and solo artists in the Korean pop realm, Nicole somehow manages to identify Crayon Pop as her "ultimate super-duper favourite". She attributes her undying adoration of Crayon Pop to their silly, quirky, and childish music that Nicole finds it very easy to dance to. Nicole is quite skilled at learning various Korean pop dances just from watching dance practice videos on YouTube and practising the dance herself for a little while. She also likes to sing Korean pop songs at the karaoke as she dances to them also, although she more often than not mouths the words rather than singing them - she is not a good singer, and also has a habit of butchering Korean words. That being said, she is able to recite the lyrics of all of the songs in Crayon Pop's self-titled 2016 album off by heart, in order. Although "Crayon Pop - Bar Bar Bar" is her "ultimate super-duper favourite song", Nicole claims that her "ultimate super-duper favourite English song" is Natalie's cover of "VIXX - Chained Up" - what is essentially an English translation of a Korean pop song. Nicole's obsession with this cover lasted around two weeks, during which she could not stop listening to it, singing it, humming it, dancing to it, thinking about it, talking about it, or listening to it. When not cooking, origami-ing, or listening to music, Nicole is most likely watching anime or reading manga. Not only does she have a considerably large collection of manga novels and books that is often borrowed from by other manga-loving islanders, but her subscription to Crunchyroll Premium is squeezed out for all it is worth - Nicole is seemingly always binge-watching one show before moving on to another, binge-watching that show before finding another show, etcetera. She will often recommend anime shows to others such as Rosalie, but it quickly became so that Rosalie had to write a list of Nicole's recommended anime as she could not watch them at the rate that Nicole was. Christmas is also a major adoration of Nicole's - not only does she put herself in charge of decorating the entire island with baubles, tinsel, and other festive decorations, but she also never fails to have an advent calendar every December, excitedly opening each door each morning before telling everyone else that she "got a Santa chocolate". Additionally, as well as buying gifts for every other islander, she is equally as excited by receiving gifts; she is always the first one to open her presents on Christmas Day, gleefully squealing at whatever she happens to receive after ripping the wrapping paper off like a crazed animal. Nicole has many prized possessions; as well as her origami collection and her manga collection, she also prizes her two hairbands mentioned earlier as she made the flowers herself. She treasures all of the gifts that she receives from her family and friends for her birthday and Christmas; she also has a framed photograph of herself on her wall above her bed, from a photoshoot of her by Madeleine, that she likes to look at when she does not feel confident. Nicole has a number of dislikes also; the most prominent of which is scary things in general. She very much dislikes anything horror, dark, monstrous, or hellish, and will avoid books, television shows, films, and other material that fits these genres or a similar genre or theme. She also dislikes untidiness; despite being quite lazy sometimes with her fitness, and especially her diet, she makes sure to keep everything in her room, and her appearance, tidy. A less significant dislike of Nicole's is her dislike of wearing prominently dark coloured clothing, although this does not apply to costumes or otherwise especial outfits. Relationships and Family Nicole is friends with a number of different islanders, but she is not friends with anyone more so than Rosalie. What with the two being so similar in many ways (except height), they are seen together almost as much as Rosalie is seen with Hannah - who, coincidentally, is also very good friends with Nicole. Despite Kourtney having been her best friend for a long while during school, Nicole now considers Rosalie her best friend; she is still friends with Kourtney, but they are not as close as they once were. Although Nicole is not a very sporty person, she likes to participate in the Hannah and Rosalie versus Anna and Kelly beach volleyball feud by cheering for Hannah and Rosalie. She will sometimes offer to stand in for one of them if they decide to take a break, but they have never decided to take a break during a game as of yet. Nicole keeps in contact with her parents and her brother, but is often too busy to remember to do so; as a result, she aims for semi-regular contact and achieves once-a-month-or-so semi-regular contact instead. She will often decide not to contact her brother also, as she is not close to him at all. Social Life Nicole is quite a shy individual, although becomes quite extroverted around Hannah and Rosalie; the closer she is with someone, the more socially open and relaxed that she is. She is generally patient, although can become very impatient if excited, anxious, or desperate. She does tend to judge others by their first impressions, although her opinion can easily change if she gets to know the individual better. Nicole is quite shy around strangers, and it can take a while for her to get comfortable enough to try to get to know someone - this is length of time is made longer if she receives a negative first impression of someone. She will open up to the individual if given enough time around them, and will behave much more like herself the closer that she feels to you. Romantic Life Nicole is heterosexual, and has held a number of crushes on boys during her school days. Unfortunately, the obsession over someone that accompanies her crushing on them overrides her shyness almost entirely and causes her to become rather like a typical "yandere" - hence the derogatory nickname that she earned herself during school because of these crushes. Much like her regular obsessions, Nicole's crushes often end up fading on their own after a week or two if her feelings are not reciprocated. Although she would not go as far as to threaten to kill her crush if they did not reciprocate her feelings, and while she would not dream of kidnapping them and tying them up in her basement, she would end up following them around and often intruding on them to the point where they stop making fun of her like they usually do and start becoming quite scared of her. As a result of her "yandere" behaviour towards her love interests, Nicole has never been remotely romantically successful. She does really want a boyfriend, however, and so decided to start looking for potential boyfriends on the internet after moving to Venus Island. She began posting on various different websites about her desire to find someone that understood her and loved her regardless of her flaws, joining "yandere dating" forums and Discord servers and such in her search. She has not been successful as of yet, however. Nicole is, perhaps obviously, still a virgin, although she desires a fulfilling relationship more than she desires to lose her virginity. She does like to engage semi-regularly in autoeroticism, however, and will almost always do so while viewing "hentai" material online. She can sometimes end up staying up quite late into the night if she chooses to engage in the act at this time, as she tends to get very aroused viewing such material and as such continually engage in the act, up to four or five times in one session. Much like Rosalie, Nicole is quite extreme in regards to her fetishes; for example, she is quite aroused by "hentai" material involving animals, such as dogs and horses, insects, and even monsters. She is also aroused by "futanari" content and tentacles; however, she finds "furry" content and exaggerated anatomy to be considerable turn-offs, and is instantly turned off by gore. Behaviour Nicole can get angry if things do not go her way, but she will not throw a tantrum as Rosalie would; she will express her anger and be a little grumpy for a short while instead. Due to being a very emotional person, she finds it easy to cry, whether it is from happiness or sadness. In situations of conflict, Nicole will become uncomfortable and awkward due to her inability to know what to say in these sorts of situations. She will also end up apologising a lot because of it, even if she has not done something wrong. She can get very scared easily, and will remain on edge for a while after the source of her fear is removed. Much like Rosalie, she is capable of screaming quite loudly, and will make every attempt to run away from and escape her fear or any perceived dangers. She is more open to change than Rosalie, although she may still react negatively towards an especially big change that she does not feel positively about. Similarly to Rosalie, Nicole finds it embarrassing to talk about sex in public as well as in private. As she considers it a very personal thing, she will become quite embarrassed and shy if the topic is brought up in conversation. It is a similar case with flirting; she will blush if she is flirted with, and will likely playfully brush the flirtatious comment or remark off. Nicole has a low tolerance for pain, and is bothered by even the smallest amount of pain. When she is in pain, she will be grumpy or upset and will often complain about it to others. Similarly, being under too much stress will cause her to become grumpy or upset, at which point she may begin to give up some of her responsibilities in an effort to ease the stress that she feels; she may even give up all of her responsibilities for a short time in order to go and relax. She will become rather upset if she is being peer pressured into something that she does not want to do, and especially if she is humiliated. Although she is bad at handling serious situations, Nicole will still make attempts to apologise and perhaps make amends if she feels that she is guilty of something or that she has done something wrong. If she does not do so, her guilt will only increase the level of stress that she feels each day and make it difficult to concentrate on or enjoy things that she likes to do. Similarly to Rosalie, Nicole struggles to take criticism; when criticised, she becomes defensive and will justify herself, but only to an extent where she believes the justifications herself. If she runs out of justifications and is forced to face the truth, then she will reluctantly do so and apologise. She does not struggle to take praise, however; she enjoys being praised, although can be quite embarrassed by it if she is praised too much at once. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Nicole is very much ruled by emotion, but is capable of behaving rationally when it is required of her even if she does not necessarily want to. Much like Rosalie, Nicole's sense of morals can be quite simple and differing from other, more mature sets of morals held by other islanders. She is also somewhat lacking in self-control, and usually ends up being restrained and kept in check by other islanders. Nicole tends to be quite "OCD" about even numbers; that is to say that a price tag of £49.99 will subtly bother her, but a price tag of £50.00 will subtly please her. Any number that is a multiple of two or five is preferable to any odd number such as three, seven, or nineteen; any number that has a string of zeroes is also pleasing to her, such as fifty, five-hundred, five-thousand, or fifty-thousand. Nicole is not religious; she does, however, believe in astrology - her zodiac sign is Virgo. She does not make an effort to check her horoscope every day, but will do so every so often when she remembers. She also treats each zodiac sign as if it is a club of sorts, and will occasionally make a comment about how Madeleine and Mackenzie are "Virgo buddies". Views and Opinions Nicole hopes to one day get married, as that would mean that she has found someone who she cares for and who cares for her in return. She does not wish to have children, however, as she considers them to be too difficult for her to look after as well as herself. She is entirely unengaged in politics, and has no interest in anything political unless it is to affect her or her friends directly. She also stays away from alcohol, as she has heard horror stories about getting drunk and hangovers, putting her off of the idea forever. Nicole's motto is: "Don't take life too seriously - nobody ever gets out alive." As well as insinuating that Nicole has a better grasp of the concept of death than Rosalie, this quote is in reference to Nicole's attitude to life - she believes that she is going to die eventually, so there is no reason why she cannot enjoy herself while it lasts. Aside from her origami collection and manga collection, Nicole cannot think of any great accomplishments of hers; she will often claim that her biggest accomplishment was coming to Venus Island, as it was quite a change in environment for her. Similarly to Hannah, Nicole is quite self-confident despite the size of her body, both in weight and height. While she does not go as far as Hannah in levels of skimpiness in clothing and swimsuits, she is not averse to cheekily showing off her body every so often as she is not ashamed of it. She does much prefer to prioritise cuteness over sexiness, however. Dreams and Talents Nicole has much the same outlook on life as Rosalie and Hannah: her only ambitions are to have fun and be happy, and she will do whatever she enjoys and nothing that she does not enjoy. Ever since her search for a college was halted in its tracks by an invitation to Venus Island, she has not begun to consider what she wants to pursue as a career as she is far too happy on Venus Island to care about such things. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Rather than having one greatest fear, Nicole instead has a number of regular fears. The largest fear that she has involves indecent exposure; she is scared specifically of her nipples, genitalia, or anus being exposed for others to see - and, to a lesser extent, potentially visible "cameltoe". She is also scared of screaming and yelling as, in her mind, nothing good ever happened that caused screaming and yelling. Additionally, she is also scared of blood and gore, and can sometimes overreact somewhat to a simple cut or scratch. Although Nicole has occasionally jested in the past that she wants to be an "anime girl" - to which others tend to reply "You already are!" - she prefers to keep it a closely-kept secret that she wants to also be a "hentai girl" or live in a "hentai-like" world. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters